


Butterfly Fly Away

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: He set the wreath upon the ground, then snapped his fingers, setting it ablaze as a tribute to his one.His only.His Fullmetal.





	Butterfly Fly Away

This was twice now, that Roy had lost someone he loved dearly.

He forced himself to look at the gravestone. Edward Elric, (birth-death). (Epitaph).

Except this time it wasn't one single tear, one terrible day for rain, it was many. Hundreds, over a span of years, in the darkest parts of the night when no one, not even Riza, was present to witness them.

Everyone else, a great deal of people, had already paid their respects and left. Riza placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. He didn't budge. She patted him once and departed, giving him the space that he needed.

Though if he had it his way, he might not even leave...ever. But as Führer, he had things to get done. Mustang placed the wreath on the grave and snapped his fingers, setting it ablaze as a tribute to his one, his only. His Fullmetal.

The sky waxed orange as sunset came, and he finally left.

Alphonse, and Winry, were the most outwardly devastated by it, breaking down into sobs not even halfway through the funeral, clinging to each other dearly, like their whole world had deserted them. But Roy, oh poor Roy. He was the most broken, insides crushed; so crushed as to feel almost nothing at all. 

Roy walked down the dirt path leading out of the cemetery feeling just that. Nothing, but a dull ache that lingered in the back of his mind somewhere behind emptiness. He wondered idly if this is what Alphonse had suffered through for years before he'd gotten his body back.

Small flowers were scattered sporadically about the short grass swaying in the breeze. From one of them came a small flying thing which alit on Roy's shoulder. 

He didn't care much what it was, only that it was something alive which mocked him with its beauty. He brushed it away and it came back, twice. Roy could feel irritation setting in. The third time he turned to see what it was which insisted on bothering him. 

'Twas just a butterfly. A unusual butterfly of golden hue, clinging to Roy's shoulder. He looked at it, and it returned his gaze, fluttering slightly. Smiling, Roy decided maybe he did believe in little miracles.

"Look at you," he spoke, choking up, "you're even smaller now. If you get any tinier, I won't be ab-" 

The butterfly floated away on wings light as air. 

"Able to find you."  Roy reached out vaguely in its direction, grasping at nothing in particular.

"Please... Come back." He cried softly, head in his hands.


End file.
